metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Slaughter
Slaughter is one of the first thrash/death metal bands that started out in the early 1980’s that combined hardcore punk with thrash and death metal. History Slaughter was formed in August of 1984 by Terry Sadler (vocals/bass guitar), Dave Hewson (vocals & guitars) and Ron Sumners (drums) in Toronto, Canada and were one of the first, original, death metal bands to emerge in the early 1980’s, pioneering daze of thrash/death and doom metal. Slaughter often mixed old, school, hardcore and punk rock with thrash, death and speed metal that sounded like Black Sabbath playing punk rock. Bloody Karnage was their first demo tape recorded on New Years Eve 1984 which led to their signing with Diabolic Force/Fringe Records for the recording of their second demo; Surrender or Die. This demo became heavily traded amongst the early ..80’s, tape trading scene and blasted open the doors for the Canadian thrash and death metal scene which later spawned such other bands as Sacrifice, Razor and Infernal Majesty. In early 1986, Slaughter joined up briefly with the late, Chuck Schuldiner to form a 4 piece but Chuck quickly left to reform his band Death. Febuary 1986, Slaughter signed a record deal with Diabolic Force/Fringe and recorded their debut album, Strappado. After many delays and record company turmoil the album was released a full year later. Sounding like Black Sabbath mixed with a freight train with old-school punk/hardcore influences, the band forged one of the heaviest,doom-thrash metal albums to belch out of the legendary 1980’s early metal scene. Drummer Ron Sumners left the band in late 1986 and was replaced by Brian Lourie. In the years that followed, Dave,Terry and Brian experimented with a second guitarist named Bobby Sadzak and recorded studio tracks for an upcoming second album that was to be called Paranormal. This album was to be a departure from the hardcore/punk inspired thrash from the Strappado album and taking, previous songs like "Nocturnal Hell" and "Tortured Souls" and giving them an updated sound with less violent lyrics and noise and more a speed metal sound with deeper paranormal lyrics. Just as the 2nd album was to be released in late 1989, bassist and founding member, Terry Sadler left the band and all plans were scrapped. Original guitarist and founding member Dave Hewson, along with Brian Lourie and Bobby Sadzak, recruited new bassist Mike Dalton to form a new band called Strappado to pick up where Slaughter left off. The Strappado band (1990-1994) recorded two demo tapes which is Not Dead Yet and Fatal Judgement before disbanding in 1994. Slaughter reared it’s ugly head once again in 1996 for a one-time recording of a cover version of Celtic Frost classic tune, "Dethroned Emperor" for a tribute Cd on Dwell Records called: In Memory of Celtic Frost. In 2000, Slaughter re-released their classic Surrender or Die demo on CD through Utopion Vision Music. Slaughter signed with Nuclear Blast Records in 2001 and remixed and remastered their debut album Strappado for a special Digi-CD release with 4 bonus,studio tracks, one hidden, rehearsal track and 13 live tracks from their very first gig in March 1985. Very rough and raw-uncensored, Also in 2001, Slaughter and Nuclear Blast released a compilation album Not Dead Yet/Paranormal with 4 bonus, demo tracks from 1988 plus 4 rare, live tracks from 1986. Band members ;Last known line-up *Terry Sadler - Vocals, Bass (1984-1989) *Dave Hewson - Vocals, Guitars (1984-1989) *Brian Lourie - Drums (1986-1989) ;Former members *Ron Sumners - Drums (1984-1986) *Chuck Schuldiner - Guitars (1986) *Bobby Sadzak - Guitars (1987-1989) Discography ;Studio album *''Strappado'' (1987) ;Demos *''Meatcleaver'' (1984) *''Bloody Karnage'' (1984) *''Surrender or Die'' (1985) *''Live Karnage'' (1985) *''Paranormal'' (1988) *''The Dark - Demo IV'' (1988) ;Compilation *''Not Dead Yet / Paranormal'' (2001) *''Fuck of Death'' (2004) *''Tortured Souls'' (2007) *''Nocturnal Karnage'' (2010) *''Not Dead Yet'' (2011) *''One Foot in the Grave'' (2013) External links *Official Facebook page *Official Myspace page Category:Canadian bands Category:Canadian death metal bands Category:Canadian thrash metal bands Category:Death metal bands Category:Thrash metal bands